the surviver
by reyko azzura
Summary: Manusia dalam kehidupan harus mempunya mimpi dan kepedulian , apa arti mimpi atau hanya memper kaya diri sendiri , live is a relationship , hidup harus mempunya sebuah konspe


**The surviver**

 **Rate:t**

 **Genre : gak tau apa termasuk kedalam motivasi kehidupan**

 **Semakin di jatuh kan semakin untuk bangkit**

 **Romance sudah pasti**

 **Pairnya:narusaku**

 **Dan yang lain gak**

 **Disclaimer: mashashi kashimoto**

Hampir setiap hari bunyi ambulans mengiang di telinga sakura haruno, karena rumahnya dekat rumah sakit konoha. Dia adalah salah seorang putri tunggal dari mebuki haruno seorang janda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter sedangkan suaminya telah meninggal karena kanker otak setiap pulang sekolah sakura selalu mampir ke rumah sakit dimana tempat ibunya bertugas , mebuki haruno adalah seorang dokter teladan di salah satu rumah sakit konoha.

Bunyi itu kembali lagi yaitu bunyi ambulance yang selalu mengiang di kepala sakura . Namun beberapa saat pasien itu tidak tertolong karena pasien itu miskin.

"ibu kenapa pasien itu sampai meninggal ", ucap sakura

"karena pertolongan telat sakura", ucap mebuki.

"kenapa bu , apakah mereka tak sama dengan kita apa kah karena berbeda kenapa –kenapa bu, ibu kan dokter ", ucap sakura .

"tapi sakura ibu hanya bawahan ibu tidak bisa melakukan hal- hal yang di luar kemampuan ibu karena ibu menunggu perintah dari atasan ibu ", ucap mebuki

"kalau sistem rumah sakit seperti ini akan banyak berapa orang yang mati bu , berapa banyak pasien yang akan matia karena mereka terlambat ditolong ", ucap sakura

"tapi sakura , ibu hanya seorang dokter yang di beri perintah ", ucap mebuki

"aku benci ibu , aku benci ibu ", ucap sakura .

Sakura berlari dan membenci ibunya .menurutnya ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat egois .

"sakura kau kenapa lagi ", ucap ino.

"kenapa seorang dokter itu menunggu diperintah kenapa harus menunggu jadwal memeriksa sedangkan pasien banyak yag matiiiiiii ino, apa nyawa mereka tidak berharga ", ucap sakura

"ya namanya di dunia kesehatan harus menunggu jadwal kapan tugas seorang dokter ", ucap ino

" harus ku lakukan i no untuk bisa membantu mereka ", ucap sakura.

"berdoa saja sakura semoga ada malaikat penolong untuk mereka ", ucap ino.

Hari libur dari kuliah membuat sakura ingin merasakan liburan dengan membawa kamera sakura pergi mencari inspirasi di taman dekat rumah sakit kemudian ia bertemu dengan seorang laki laki berkulit putih memakai kursi roda .

"hai kenapa kau ada disini ", ucap sakura

"aku malas di kamar kan bau obat aku benci obat ", ucap laki laki itu .

"emm siapa namamu ", ucap sakura

"namaku shimura sai", ucap sia .

"kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit ini kau sakit apa ", ucap sakura .

"aku menderita kanker darah " ucap sia

"stadium berapa ", ucap sakura

"stadium 3 hidupku tinggal 2 tahun heee", ucap sai

"apa kau sedih ", ucap sakura

"untuk apa aku sedih ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tuhan kasih kepada ku ", ucap sai.

"apakah kau punya minpi", ucap sakura .

"aku punya mimpi , mimpiku hanya satu yaitu bisa berjalan bebas tanpa kursi roda ini ", ucap sai.

Hampir setiap hari Sakura bersama sari menemani sai namun beberapa bulan mereka bersama akhirnya sai harus meninggal karena sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Sakura menjadi pemurung karena dia kecewa dengan para dokter di rumah sakit konoha akhirnya sakura membuat beberapa bloger yang berisi tentang Gak hidup penderita kanker dan penyakit berat lainya .

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde bermata blue sapire serangkaian bermain laptop untuk mengerjakan tugasnya karena ia mengambil kuliah jurusan kedokteran dan hobinya adalah membaca artikel untuk menambah referensi pengetahuannya.

Setiap kali mencari tugas hanya halaman blogspot yuki mirai yaitu blog spot halaman sakura haruno.

"yuki mirai siapa nama penulis artikel ini aku penasaran ", ucap naruto

"kenapa nak kau sepertinya bergumam sendiri ", ucap kushina uzumaki

"setiap kali mencari tugas aku selalu menemukan page namanya yuki mirai bu", ucap naruto

"yuki mirai", ucap kushina

"iya bu sepertinya orang ini cerdas", ucap naruto.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan ipadnya melihat berapa jumlah liker yang memberi dukungan kepada setiap blogspotnya hingga dibkolom komentar selalu ada nama pemberi komentar yang kagum dengan sakura nama blogernya adalah kenzo kyura.

"siap nama akun ini kenzo kyura bahkan ia adalah salah seorang yang menjadikan blogernya sebagai nloger favoritnya", ucap inner sakura .

Beberpa bulan sakura fokus dengan dunia bloger, kaskus dan aplikasi lainya hingga sakura membuat sebuah page e book yang berjudul one day of the golden principal, menjelaskan tentang apa arti sebuah kepedulian terhadap sesama. Ebook tersebut mendapat respon positif dari para pencinta bloger terutama kenzo kyura alias naruto namikaze.

Akhir nya selama 2 tahun fokus di artikel .kesehatan dan motivasi sakura mendapatkan tawaran dari magical and posibility of miracle writer dalam sebuah penerbitan buku yang siap menerbitkan karya sakura haruno baru 4 bulan buku itu di cetak telah terjual sebanyak 2 juta coppy. Sehingga sakura mendapatkan untung ratusan juta yang ia sumbangkan kepada yayasan kanker dan jantung di konoha. Hingga pada suatu hari sakura di panggil di konoha university untuk mengisi karyanya yang inspiratif itu.

"halo semua mahasiswa/ mahasiswik konoha university perkenalkan saya haruno sakura terimakasih atas dukungan kalian karena saya bisa menuliskan buku itu yang saya selesaikan selama 2 tahun , nama blogspot saya adalah ,www. Yuki .com", ucap sakura

"Nani,,, itu yu..ki mirai penulis favorit ku ", ucap naruto

Sorak sorai para mahasiswa kinilah universiy setelah acara pers selesai naruto mengejar sakura .

"anda bernama yuli mirai", ucap naruto.

"iya itu nama bloger saya ", ucap sakura

"aku kenzo. Kyura", ucap naruto

"wae kebetulan sekali kau selalu memberikan semangat untuk tulisan ku ", ucap sakura

"tulisan anda keren , apa yang menginspirasi anda ", ucap naruto.

'itu karena sahabatku meninggal karena kangker aku menulis bukan untuk ku tapi untuk mereka", ucap sakura

"wah mulya sekali anda ", ucap naruto

Hingga mereka bertukar pin bb dan saling sering lewat dunia maya Hingga suatu ketika naruto dan sakura mendapatkan misi dari jepang untuk mewakili jepang sebagai motivator sekaligus the best surviver dan mendapat beberpa penghargaan di usia muda hingga meraka menjalin cinta dalam dunia kerja .


End file.
